Many portions of the anatomy, particularly the human anatomy, articulate relative one another. Generally, articulation occurs between two proximal or adjacent anatomical portions, such as bones. For example, a hip joint is formed by the articulation of the head of the femur with the acetabulum defined by the pelvis.
In a natural or uninjured hip joint, the femoral head articulates substantially smoothly with the acetabulum. Both the femoral head and the acetabulum are generally covered with cartilage, such that the articulation of the hip joint is substantially smooth and pain free. Nevertheless, due to injury, aging, wear, or other degenerative issues, the joint may become worn, such that articulation of the hip joint is painful or impractical. When such injuries or deteriorations occur, it is sometimes possible to replace the natural hip joint with an artificial hip joint. The replacement or artificial hip joint may include a prosthetic femoral head and a prosthetic acetabulum, including an acetabular cup. Although both may be replaced, it will be understood that either one or the other may be replaced and the natural portion of the other left in place.
If it is selected to replace the acetabulum of an individual, the acetabulum is often reamed. Specifically, the acetabulum is reamed, such that the natural tissue, including the cartilage is removed. This prepares the acetabulum for an acetabular implant. The acetabular cup may include an outer shell and an inner lining or only one or the other. Nevertheless, it is often desired to remove the injured or deteriorated natural anatomical structures to prepare the acetabulum for reception of the acetabular implant.
Generally, removing or reaming of the acetabulum requires a substantially invasive incision to allow for a clear and open path to the acetabulum by the tools required to ream the acetabulum. Generally, a large incision allows for complete dislocation of the femoral head from the acetabulum to allow for reaming of the acetabulum.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and tool for a minimally invasive procedure for reaming the acetabulum to prepare it for reception of an acetabular prosthetic.